


Your Kind of Dense

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: in which i wrote kotoumi banging and i dont remember this bc its written a year ago





	Your Kind of Dense

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2016??? what??? anyways have some of my old works that i managed to salvage after my laptop's completely burned out and now im regretting so im uploading stuffs :)) i hope its still a good read tho

**Your Kind of Dense**

 

The first thing you noticed when you stepped into the house was how quiet it was, your normally assertive girlfriend would have greeted you by the doors by now _,_ laughing while you spluttered at her question of “Dinner or me?”,  _usually._

You made a show of dropping your bags on the floor, the loud thud sound echoed along the empty hallway, there was no response from the room where you assumed where Kotori would be. 

The keys were dropped on purpose next, and you were beginning to feel really stupid about this whole thing, cringing as the metal hit the floor, surely she didn’t miss the loud clashing sound?

The temporary silence took over, and you felt like you were a dense toy in yet another plot of your girlfriend, the shadows along the hallways were beginning to look a little scary. The curiosity took over though, along with concern, and you cautiously approached the room that you shared with her. 

You reached out for the doorknob, slowly twisting it. The wooden door creaked open, and before you could register anything there was a blur and a “Umi-chan!”

Your back hit the door, somehow you got inside the room, and you realized you couldn’t move, pinned against the door. “K-Kotori…?” You tried weakly, the glint in those gold eyes were not lost on you. You watched, a little transfixed, as Kotori bit her own lips, the sudden transition from a determined look to a coy expression was confusing. 

“You don’t want to?” She replied, taking a few steps back and you finally noticed the transparent night gown that she was wearing, feeling your heart beat twice as fast. You tried to stammer out an answer, but the strap that was holding the piece of cloth on your girlfriend just had to make its timely drop, and you were faced with the bare shoulder of your girlfriend.

You gulped, feeling like you didn’t have an option here, and even though it’s utterly _shameless,_ the little spark of desire within you was screaming. She took your absence of answer and the visible gulp as an answer, cupping your face ever so gently and gave you a kiss, missing your lips on purpose, and you could see the delight in her eyes when you pouted. 

“Umi-chan,” She repeated. You loved the way she spoke your name. 

The kiss deviated from the original path, and she was suddenly leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, stopping at your collarbones. You felt your breath stopping short, the pounding in your chest was way too loud.

“I’m not letting you off tonight, Umi-chan,” She chuckled, and you found yourself not minding her little forcefulness regarding these matters, because you could never find another person that looked at you with so much love in their eyes.   


* * *

  
You were positively sure that your cheeks were aflame, it was getting harder to breathe, and you took every chance of breaks between kisses to suck huge gulps of air, before you completely drown in grey.

Kotori’s shampoo scent engulfed your nose, and you could only see gold, the colour of her eyes, your own colour blending with hers in the reflection. You felt a twinge of pain as she bit down on your lips as a final act, before reaching for your crumpled shirt.

You barely realized what she was doing until the cold night air hits your exposed stomach, too engrossed with _watching_ what she was doing and she deliberately roamed her hands over your abs to catch your attention, laughing when you tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

“Umi-chan,” She chanted, and you felt yourself reluctantly walking back into her waiting embrace, albeit still a little fearful. She gave you a hug, and the two of you just stood there, her warmth rivalled the coldness.

She muttered something you couldn’t hear, burying her face into your neck, placing a soft kiss on your collarbone. “I love you Umi-chan,” And this time you heard her clearly, as she looked at you with so much affection in her eyes.

You found yourself choking out a similar reply, and she giggled at your spluttering, before leading you to your shared bed. She jumped onto the soft cushion, the night gown fluttering in tow, before pulling you down with her.

You came crashing down a little too violently, heads clashed and soon you were muttering apologies over and over. She chuckled, before rubbing your head, clutching it close to her chest. You felt your cheeks burning with shame, honestly sometimes you felt like you’re a small child in front of her.

The patting on your head stopped, and you looked up only to see Kotori looking at your tummy intensely. You involuntarily flexed your stomach muscles as her fingers teased them, and you felt goose bumps rising up your neck. You were tempted to wriggle out of this one again, but Kotori held you by your belt, tracing the hemline of your pants.

“Kotori I-“ You were cut off by her lips over yours, you felt the soft cushion on your back as you were flipped over and suddenly she was straddling you, her hands still on the belt, apparently not releasing you anytime soon.

You found yourself staring at Kotori’s unbound chest that was the only thing you could see anyway, she obviously came prepared and you blamed the concussion from earlier for your blurred senses. How did you not notice when Kotori removed her gown and her inner wear?

She chuckled at your gasps, and you knew you were screwed from her knowing look, even as you tried to come up with any sort of excuse for staring. “I-I didn’t notice…”

“Didn’t notice what?” She teased, drawing slow circles on your exposed tummy. You squirmed once more, the room was suddenly way too hot, and you hoped you still smell good after a day of working.

“D-Didn’t notice when you took t-those off…” You stammered between tiny gasps, she’s playing with your belly button, tracing your chest lazily, though never reaching the places you wanted them to be at.

“Umi-chan you’re so dense sometimes…” She commented, before adding, “Though you’re my kind of dense.”

You suddenly felt ashamed for disappointing, you were never that smart regarding these matters, and Kotori was always the one leading while you were just a stammering puddle of goo.

“I-I am not!” You felt like you had to protect the little pride you have left, she only chuckled in reply, even you yourself didn’t quite believe in those words.

The belt was off by the time the exchange was done, and you found yourself stunned at the speed of how fast Kotori’s hands worked, and you were soon stark naked in front of your beloved. Her hands stopped, instead she reached for the covers, before tentatively asking, “Do you really want this?”

And you felt like a disappointment all over again, whatever bravado you have left inside you took over, before you flipped her over and pinned her down, switching position with her.

“I do,” You heard yourself say with a much courage you could master. She laughed, still a little shocked by your sudden action, and she pulled your head down using the belt, kissing you on your lips.

Biting must be her thing, you thought, as she razed your lips with her teeth, you secretly prayed that your colleagues wouldn’t notice it tomorrow. Her kisses were relentless, she sucked hard at your collarbone, as if trying to mark herself on you, and the previous bravado was gone, you were putty once more.

The moans you couldn’t stifle came rolling off your tongue, it only added to her eagerness though, and you found your treacherous hands roaming over the soft skin you’ve been craving to touch.

“Umi-chan!” She called out and you gave her a surprised look, _you barely even touched her_ , withdrawing your hand immediately.

“Touch me more,” She explained, guiding your hands down. You felt your cheeks burn at her wetness, your fingers were quivering, but she was _expecting_ something from you and you could no longer disappoint.

You watched, a little amazed at how the roles have switched, she was now the putty in your hands, crying out your name like how you used to call hers. You went a little faster, and her cries soon matched your heavy breathing, you felt your wrists aching, your heart warming at how you could make her happy.

Her legs pulled your forward, and soon you found yourself in another intense make out, at the same time trying to continue with what your fingers were doing. And for once you were grateful for all the archery practice you have been doing as your arm muscles cried out in pain.

“Kotori…” You breathed out her name, waiting for her glazed eyes to fix its attention on yours, before saying softly, “I love you,” and you felt her coming undone, unravelling like the way she used to roll out her cloth, screaming your name.

You loved the sound of your name on her lips, and you continued pumping until she was completely undone, till the last whispers of your name faded away.

You swiped her sweat off her face with the covers, proud of both you and her. She was obviously too tired to continue, and even though you were unsatisfied yourself, the tired smile on her face was enough for the night.

“I love you Kotori,” You whispered, patting her head and cradling her in your embrace till she fell asleep.

“I love you too Umi-chan…” You heard her sleepy voice replying, the sweet and innocent side of her returning.

You chuckled, before tucking her in, “You’re my kind of dense too.”

 

 


End file.
